Delia's Birthday Surprise
by ajay3bee1
Summary: It's Delia's birthday and Patsy wants to surprise her


**Summary** : It's Delia's birthday and Patsy wants to surprise her

 **Disclaimer** : Call the Midwife belongs to Heidi Thomas, the BBC and lots of lucky others.

 **Author's Note** : Not beta'ed. Apologies for grammatical and/or typographical errors.

Also it's been brought to my attention that Think_Busby_Think originally came up with the idea of the "book wedge" in 'Convergence' on AO3/FanFiction, it's such a brilliant idea, it's now firmly lodged in Pupcake canon, so thanks very much for the suggestion.

* * *

Delia leant back on her bed patiently waiting, so she thought, but in response to her unconscious sigh, Patsy's disembodied voice issued a playful reminder from across the room "Keep your eyes closed Deel's, no peeking!"

"What was she up to now?" Delia thought, bringing her wandering mind back to the matter at hand, as she started listening intently to Patsy's stealthy movements again.

When they had returned home, after the lovely day that they had spent together celebrating her birthday, Patsy had asked her to sit on the bed and close her eyes, saying she had one last birthday present for her. Since then she had been entertaining herself trying to interpret the different sounds created as Patsy did whatever she was doing, using the small auditory clues to try to figure out what her surprise could be.

After the sacrificial book had been placed under the door, she knew that Patsy had taken something out of the wardrobe; the creaky door was the giveaway clue there. She had still been listening closely at that point and she hadn't heard any furtive footsteps approaching the bed, so Delia was guessing Patsy must have placed whatever the present was on the dresser. After that point, well, whatever Patsy was doing, it was a complete mystery to her.

What on earth did the long period of repetitive squeaky noises signify? Delia had thought it sounded a bit like a bicycle wheel that was badly in need of some oil, but the sound wasn't quite right, and anyway Patsy couldn't have hidden something that large in the wardrobe. Then there had been Patsy's stifled exhale, followed by the quiet, thudding noise that sounded a bit like a small book falling to the floor. The last noise she had heard had been a strange muffled, hollow clicking sound, something that had sounded almost familiar, but Delia just couldn't place it.

She was still puzzling it over, trying to match the sounds to anything she remembered, when her ears pricked up again; finally, she had heard something she thought she recognised. It sounded like a record being removed from its sleeve. She grinned in satisfaction as her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the unmistakeable sound of a record being placed onto a record player, followed by the ratchet of the start lever being pressed, then the soft scratching as the record started to play.

"A new record, but why is that such a big secret, and why was it hidden in the wardro.." Delia pondered before her train of thought was interrupted by Patsy's quick footsteps as she swiftly crossed the floor towards her. Then her hands were being taken in Patsy's, as she was guided her off the bed and into her arms, just as the music started.

As Patsy's warm embrace enfolded her, it was accompanied by a soft brush of air as feather light kisses were placed on Delia's still closed eyelids, "I love how your eyes close, whenever you kiss me," in a low melodic voice Patsy started to sing along with the lyrics of the song as it filled the bedroom.

Delia's eyes popped open and she stared in stunned astonishment at her girlfriend.

She knew that Patsy could sing, living in a convent meant, when their duties allowed, attending the Sunday service, and since she'd moved into Nonnatus House she'd also been required to attend. Therefore, she'd heard Patsy singing hymns before, but she'd never, ever, been serenaded by her. To add to her sense of amazement, she absolutely loved this song. No matter where she was, every time she heard it the wonderful memories came flooding back of their dance together in 'Gateways'; the first dance that wasn't just in their heads, but she didn't know that Patsy knew how much she treasured it.

"Pats…?" she started to exclaim, before Patsy interrupted her, giving her an apologetic look, as she sang the next line of the song.

"And when I'm away from you," with a flourish, Patsy span Delia under her arm and then gathered her close again, wrapping her arms tightly around Delia's waist, as she continued "I love how you miss me".

Patsy gave a lop-sided grin in delight at Delia's astonished expression, before crooning, "I love the way you always treat me, tenderly," as she ran her fingers down the side of Delia's face, lovingly tracing her features. As she did so, Delia's surprised look faded and her beautiful dimples magically appeared as she smiled, enchanted both by the sentiment and the singer.

For a beat they swayed together gently, pressed into each other's arms, "But, darling, most of all, I love how you love me" Patsy continued as she gazed down, captivated by Delia's sparkling eyes.

"Pats, how…?" Delia tried to start again.

A quick kiss was her only answer, before Patsy edged back slightly, giving her enough room to stroke Delia's soft skin. "I love how your heart beats, whenever I hold you." As she sang these words, Patsy's fingers moved from where they had been gently caressing the base of Delia's neck, delicately drifting along her collarbone until they met the fabric of her dress, and then sensually sliding down. Her supple fingers trembled as they teasingly skimmed along the neckline, until her hand was resting over Delia's heart, which by now was skipping in her chest like a lamb in the fields.

Brushing aside Delia's bangs, Patsy leant in so she could devoutly place a tender kiss on her forehead, "I love how you think of me, without being told to", then she stepped back slightly to lift Delia's hands in hers up to eye level. As she looked intently into Delia's eyes, she pressed a kiss to the fingers on each hand "I love the way your touch is always, heavenly," the verse echoed softly in Delia's ears, distracted as she was by Patsy's compelling gaze and the sensations that were coursing through her body at Patsy's touch.

Patsy drew Delia closer to her, gently resting Delia's hands on her shoulders before her fingers ghosted softly down Delia's arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Those same talented fingers gently tangled in the soft dark hair at the nape of Delia's neck, hair that shivered to attention as little kisses edged around the swirl of Delia's ear, before Patsy whispered into it "But, darling, most of all, I love how you love me".

Patsy continued her exploration, nibbling slowly down Delia's neck. Delia vaguely heard the song continue, but her concentration was focussed on trying to keep her knees from buckling under the exquisite feelings that were being generated by Patsy's delightful ministrations.

Patsy lips completed their provocative circuit just in time for her to murmur in a husky voice, "I love how you hug me," with this declaration her hands teasingly ran down Delia's back, exploring her body and causing more delicious shivers to work their way down Delia's spine.

"I love how you squeeze me, tease me, please me." Patsy's hands illustrated the words, pressing Delia's body against her, but this time it was Patsy that gave a low moan that puffed against Delia's skin, before she visibly gathered herself to continue in time with the music, "Love how you love me".

As desire-filled blue eyes locked together again, Patsy spoke the final line of the song as a promise "I **love** how you love me".

As the music stopped, Patsy finally placed the first of several passionate kisses on Delia's very willing lips before they sank onto the bed together, their usual caution erased by the emotions aroused by the song.

* * *

"I hope you liked your birthday surprise?" Patsy said some time later.

"It was truly breathtaking Cariad," Delia felt another quiver run down her spine as images of their recent exploits flashed through her mind, when the gorgeous woman in front of her had ably demonstrated her ability to take her breath away.

"I may be biased my love, but I think you are amazing. You have a wonderful voice and the way you sang our song was marvellous. Thank you Pats for all the thought you put into my birthday surprise. I loved it."

Delia lifted her head from its resting place on Patsy's chest and paused, distracted by the wave of emotion she felt at seeing the unguarded love in those beautiful blue eyes, framed by smooth cream skin and tousled copper tresses, at such close quarters.

Patsy's eyebrow quirked and mentally giving herself a shake Delia reined in her lustful thoughts as the question of Patsy's earlier perplexing behaviour reoccurred to her "There's just one thing puzzling me Pats, why all the secrecy? Why did you have to hide Trixie's record player?"

"Ah, well, Deels, you see" Patsy gave a chuckle, "you still haven't spotted your last surprise," she announced, flicking a sly sideways glance towards the corner of the room.

Delia turned, swiftly glanced over her shoulder in the direction Patsy indicated, towards the record player. However there was no sign of Trixie's trusty portable Dansette sitting on the dresser as she had expected, instead there was a brand new, bright red, record player sitting squarely on 4 legs in the corner of their room. Some of the strange noises now suddenly made more sense; Patsy must have hidden it all in their wardrobe, screwing on the legs – squeaky bicycle noise - before lifting it into position – thudding noise – and opening the lid catches – click, click - whilst she had waited with her eyes closed.

"Patience Elisabeth Mount! When did you, how did you… awww Cariad, you shouldn't have, you've given me so many presents already today" Delia said as she untangled herself from the bedclothes, wrapping her robe around her as she scurried across the room to inspect the record player in more detail "Sweetheart… it's fabulous!"

Delia glanced back at the now beaming Patsy "I've had an absolutely fantastic birthday Pats. You've spoiled me completely." Then with a cheeky grin she joked "Just so you know, I will be expecting wonderful surprises for every birthday from now on." Patsy just rolled her eyes, chuckling quietly.

Delia was about to return to bed, when she paused, considering. Then she turned back to the Dansette, carefully lifted the record repeat arm, started the turntable and placed the stylus at the beginning of the record, before scampering back across the room and swiftly climbing into bed beside a very amused Patsy.

With a mischievous little grin, Delia looked squarely into Patsy's eyes and started to sing along with the record as it started to play again, "I love how your eyes close, whenever you kiss me" as she pulled Patsy's lips firmly onto hers.

* * *

THE PARIS SISTERS - "I Love How You Love Me"

I love how your eyes close whenever you kiss me  
And when I'm away from you I love how you miss me  
I love the way you always treat me tenderly  
But, darling, most of all I love how you love me  
(Love how you love me)

I love how your heart beats whenever I hold you  
I love how you think of me without being told to  
I love the way your touch is always heavenly  
But, darling, most of all I love how you love me  
(Love how you love me)

[Spoken:]  
(I love how your eyes close whenever you kiss me)  
(And when I'm away from you I love how you miss me)  
I love the way your touch is always heavenly  
But, darling, most of all I love how you love me  
(Love how you love me)

I love how you hug me (love how you hug me)  
I love how you squeeze me, tease me, please me  
Love how you love me  
I love how you love me

Songwriters: Barry Mann / Larry Kolber


End file.
